The Clone and Expirement
by AbsolutlyAngelique
Summary: Nagihiko is captured by the school and his only hope of escape lies in the hands of Nadeshiko, a failed Clone and Hebi, an empathic snake girl. But, Nadeshiko has problems of her own
1. The Clone

**Soo…. Um… Okay, this is what happens: Nagihiko gets captured by the SCHOOL, they try and make a perfect clone of him, they fail, now there's a girl who looks exactly like Nagihiko, and she has to pretend to be him…. Yeah… Um, that's about as far as I've gotten, so just read and enjoy~! Oh yeah. Since I've read all the Maximum Ride books and watched every single Shugo Chara episode, it's going to take place assuming current knowledge of them… I don't think that they're will be many people from the Maximum Ride books. Might include the Flock, but can't really figure out why they'd be in Japan.**

_After School_

Nagihiko waved good bye to his friends and left the Royal Garden. There was an eerie feeling creeping up on him that something bad was going to happen, but he tried to ignore it. When he got out of range from the school, a couple of people approached him. "We are here to take you," One said, making it sound like a warning. For some reason, they reminded Nagihiko of wolves, cornering some prey. Only he was the prey. Nagihiko sighed and looked at them with an oh-please expression.

"Where and why?" He narrowed his eyes.

"The SCHOOL. As for why…. Well, you should know that," The only girl in the group gave him a look that he considered an alpha wolf look. Nagihiko clenched his teeth. He didn't want to go back there, he was lucky enough he managed to escape once, but…. Well, at that place, twice was just pushing it. And he didn't want to take any chances. So Nagihiko bolted, the people quickly changing into wolf beasts and following. He had guessed that they were erasers, but…. Man, this was going to suck. Then one of the erasers came up from behind him and shocked him with some sort of taser. The last thing Nagihiko muttered before fainting was, "Not _again_,"

And then it was dark.

_At SCHOOL_

Nagihiko woke up and rubbed his head. Rhythm was looking at him nervously. As in I-really-don't-want-to-tell-you-this nervous. Then he saw someone who looked exactly like him and had his school uniform. The person scowled.

"What, never seen yourself in a mirror?" Nagihiko could tell—even though she tried to disguise her voice—that it was a girl.

"Normally the mirrors don't talk back," He pointed out. She smirked.

"Well I suppose I should fill you in. I'm a clone, make to take your place while you stay here and rot in hell," The girl gave him a look. "Obviously, I'm not a perfect clone. But I can do my job well enough,"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Nagihiko muttered. "Got a name?"

She laughed, cold heartedly. "Well I guess I'm Nadeshiko, aren't I?"

Nagihiko looked at her for a minute. Then he said, "Can you Character Change with my Charas?"

"Yes. I also know everything you know, experienced everything you have, and am a very good actor," Nadeshiko grinned. "You don't have a chance,"

Nagihiko sighed. She was right, he didn't have a chance. Well… A thought dawned on him. It was a long shot, but it wasn't impossible. There was one way he could make her blow her cover.

"Hey," Nagihiko said. "Let's make a deal,"

**Well! Sorry if that chapter was kinda short but I hope this'll get good! I was in a very bad mood on Monday because I had a whole drilled into my gums! It hurt like hell after my mouth wasn't numb! At least it only hurt until the end of the day! Review please!**


	2. Nadeshiko's First day of school

**Well… Another chapter….** **I hope people like this… And that no Shugo Chara character is going to kill me. I live in fear of Rima using Juggling Party on me because she hates my stories…. (Actually, that would scare me. I'd be like "Nooooes! It's flying pin-thingies!" Seriously. I'd do that.)**

_In the Morning, at the Fujisaki house_

Nadeshiko wasn't really worried about being found out. People saw what they wanted to see and they wanted to see Nagihiko. In truth, it wasn't _impossible _to tell them apart, but the only differences where the ones you couldn't see. And she could easily hide those things. She was glad she was a girl, too. She had heard about Nagihiko's past and had wondered how he lived through it. Even though she had most of his memories programmed into her head there were way too many things about him she couldn't understand. She reasoned that if they were really twins or something, they'd fight everyday. She also reasoned that the only person in the Fujisaki household who would know that she wasn't Nagihiko was his mother. After all, how could you not know if someone was pretending to be a person who you had been with since the beginning of their life? Nadeshiko had made a mental note to try and avoid her, but not noticeably so.

"You really think that no one will realize it?" Rhythm asked. Somehow, Nadeshiko had managed to get him to go along with what she was doing. She had a feeling it was mostly because of Nagihiko, though.

"Maybe one," Nadeshiko replied. "But, when you think about it, how many people know Nagihiko well enough to figure out when someone's pretending to be them?"

"One," Rhythm frowned. "I see your point,"

"Most people might think I'm acting a little strange, but that's it," Nadeshiko added.

"I don't like you," Rhythm frowned.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Nadeshiko replied. "It's understandable,"

"Nagi's gonna win the bet," Rhythm added.

"_Riiiight_," Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. The bet was pretty simple if one or two certain things happened then she had to tell his friends that she wasn't Nagihiko and help rescue him. The conditions were this: Either that Nadeshiko had fallen in love or that someone had figured out she wasn't Nagihiko. Rhythm had already admitted that the second was almost impossible and Nadeshiko had a heart of ice so the first wasn't going to happen. The only thing she cared about was surviving, nothing more. Nadeshiko headed downstairs, trying to be as Nagihiko-like as possible.

_At SCHOOL_

Nagihiko wasn't feeling well. The scientists had injected him with all sorts of weird things. He didn't like it. The only good thing about being here was the dragon girl. Well, she was more of a humanoid snake or lizard with scale-covered wings. She had sharp snake teeth and serpent eyes. Her whole body—or most of it—was covered with snake scales that were a whitish creamy color. She also had a tail that was the same color. It might have been because of her forked tongue, but he never heard her speak. He knew what she was saying, but he had never actually heard her voice. She said she didn't really have a name, he had learned. But she told him she could call him _Hebi_, snake. Or, if he wanted to, _Ryu, _dragon. Nagihiko called her Hebi. It seemed like a fitting name, even though she was much nicer then how you would imagine a snake or a dragon. He had told her almost his whole life story and all she had done was nod and sympathize with him. He wondered how she could be such a nice person when such horrible things had happened to her. She was smiling at him now, saying wasn't he glad that they were done for the day and that he should get some rest so he'd be fine for tomorrow. He listened. Hebi was normally right, anyway.

_After school_

Rima was pretty sure something was wrong with Nagihiko. Something was…. Different about him. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something was off.

"Sorry everyone!" Nadeshiko said as she got to the Royal Garden. "I had to sub in for a basketball player!" Everyone just nodded. They understood.

"Nagihiko," Rima said. Nadeshiko turned. Rima just glared and scowled.

"Is… Something wrong, Rima-Chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I don't know," Rima replied. "Is there?"

"Um….," Nadeshiko said, not sure how to respond.

"Huh? Rima, what's up with you?" Amu asked. Rima shrugged but didn't say anything. She didn't want to tell anyone she thought Nagihiko was acting strange.

"You're acting almost as weird as Nagi!" Yaya complained.

Nadeshiko had a short look of panic but quickly smiled. "Me? Weird?" She said.

"Yaya's right," Rima said defensively. "You're being weird, even for you,"

Nadeshiko just laughed and smiled, just like Nagihiko. "Think so?" She said.

"Defiantly," Rima said. Rika and Yaya looked like they wanted to agree, but didn't want to hurt 'Nagihiko's' feelings.

"Now that you mention it…," Amu said, thinking.

"Amu-Chan!" Dia said.

"An X-egg!" Miki finished.

"Huh? Oh!" Amu nodded. "Let's go!"

Everyone ran to where they X-egg was, but Nadeshiko had something on her mind.

_How the hell am I going to imitate his Charanari? _She thought angrily.

**Well that's it for that chapter! Please Review!**


	3. Hebi, Dragon Girl

**Okay! Before I started the story I will say some things! The reason Nadeshiko is a tomboy is because the clones that the school makes are always opposites of the person who they are a clone of. So, she's more of an anti-Nagihiko then a Nadeshiko. Remember in Maximum Ride where they said that they would know if the were talking to a clone if Nudge actually shut up for once and Angel behaved like a kid. There was more but I forget… I guess I could make Nadeshiko a little more lady like sometimes, though. Anyway, on to the story!**

_Where an X-egg was_

Nadeshiko smiled with a sense of victory. It had been pretty easy to fool the Guardians. All she had to do was make sure no one saw her when she was Character Transformed with Rhythm. She managed to do that by only going into charanari at a crucial moment and then transforming back. It was pretty easy. The only thing was that Rima kept on getting more and more suspicious. But she could always deal with that later.

"That was fast," Rima noted. Her eyes narrowed at Nadeshiko.

"What do you mean, Rima-Chan?" Nadeshiko asked sweetly.

"You went into charanari then came out before anyone could see you," Rima pointed out. "Like you were hiding something."

"I suppose I did," Nadeshiko agreed. She didn't ask why Rima brought it up.

Rima just gave Nadeshiko another glare but didn't say anything. Then she saw a girl with scales covering her body and wings the same color. The girl looked at the Guardians with serpent eyes. She told them that she wasn't going to hurt them, that she just wanted to be free and find someone who would help her friend.

"Who are you?" Amu asked. The girl gave a pained look.

"He-bi….," She tried to say. It looked like it pained her. "Save…. Na-g-,"

"Did you lose your friend?" Nadeshiko asked with fake sympathy. A look of hatred flashed through the girl's—Hebi—eyes. Then she attacked her, screaming in a way no one could understand. Nadeshiko tried to run away because Nagihiko wouldn't attack a girl.

"Help me!" She cried, trying to fight off Hebi without hurting her. The, to Hebi, Nadeshiko whispered, "You wouldn't want the school to find you, would you?" That only stopped Hebi for a moment. Then she got off Nadeshiko and widened her eyes making them look possessed. Nadeshiko felt strange then started sniffling.

"Why is everyone so mean toooo meeee?" She wailed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Fujisaki-kun are you alright?" Tadese asked. Everyone—except Rima who couldn't care less—was worried about her.

"Nooo!" Nadeshiko cried. "You all hate mee!"

"Nagihiko, we don't hate you!" Amu protested. Nadeshiko sniffed.

"Really?" She said. "You don't?"

"Of course! You're my friend!" Amu reassured her.

"I hate you," Rima said. Nadeshiko burst into tears again.

"Rima!" Everyone looked at Rima angrily.

"He's under mind control," Rima explained calmly. "That's why he's so teary,"

"Ooooh," Everyone said like it suddenly made sense even though it didn't.

Hebi frowned. She was surprised that they had figured out her talent so quickly. Nadeshiko stopped crying and blinked innocently.

"Did something happen?" She asked. Everyone sighed.

"You _could _say that," Rima said. Nadeshiko frowned. She had no memory of the last couple minutes.

"What do you mean Rima-Chan?" She asked.

"Rima-tan said that you got put under the weird girl's mind control!" Yaya explained.

"Kil-er…," Hebi managed. "The…ft," Nadeshiko knew that Hebi was talking about her.

"Obviously she's crazy or something," Nadeshiko said. "She can't even talk!"

"Can too," Hebi frowned then looked behind her. "Help me?"

"With what?" Amu asked.

"Need saving," Hebi said pointing at herself. "From them," She pointed at people who were running towards them. They sifted into a wolf-like form.

"W-what are they?" Amu asked.

"Who cares?" Rima said, and then attacked. "Juggling Party!

"Erasers," Hebi moaned. One of them got fell down from being clonked on the head with Rima's pin. Hebi smiled at that.

"Erasers?" Yaya asked. "Like, the things at the end of a pencil?"

"Different," Hebi explained. "Deadlier. Eraser humans. Bad expirements,"

"You were an experiment?" Tadese asked. Rima and Hebi gave him a well, _duh_ look.

"Um… Shouldn't we worry about the enemies?" Nadeshiko suggested.

"Right!" Amu said. "Heart rod!" She threw her rod at the erasers, making over half of them trip and fall.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima roped up the ones who had fallen and then the rest.

"Thank…you," Hebi said then flew over to the erasers. "They… didn't come here only for me," she said, confused. "They wanted to replace a clone….,"

Nadeshiko's eyes widened. She had just gotten a shorter life sentence. "Do you know why?" She asked, trying to make herself sound worried for whoever it was.

"Don't think that she would be able to be him…. Think that their will be too many…. Difficulties." Hebi explained. She didn't understand it much, from the sound of it.

"But what would they do to the old clone?" Amu asked. Hebi looked at her with a serious look on her face.

"Kill," Hebi said in a cold tone. "They destroy all who are useless,"

"It's… sad," Nadeshiko whispered. "The only thing you can do is prove your worth,"

"It would have dead anyway," Hebi pointed out. "Would have better luck saving original version of them then living normally," Nadeshiko smiled sadly.

"I suppose you would know," She said. Nadeshiko knew she knew best.

"Someone knows better," Hebi whispered. She went back over to the Guardians.

"You need a place to stay, right?" Rima asked. Hebi nodded reluctantly.

"Where were you planning on staying?" Nadeshiko asked.

"In a tree. Abandon building. Cave." Hebi shrugged. She wasn't too sure herself.

"Then you should stay at one of our houses!" Amu exclaimed. "Um… I don't think my parents will like it if I bring another person home…,"

"Same here," Rima agreed. "My parents would kill me,"

"No room in my house," Yaya said.

"Um…. I can't really have anyone over..," Tadese said. Nadeshiko sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't think of an excuse," She muttered.

"So I guess she'll have to stay with you!" Amu smiled cheerfully.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Nadeshiko said.

"Great," Amu said happily. Nadeshiko looked at Hebi.

"Come on," She said. "I'll take you to my house,"

"Okay," Hebi said. She really didn't mind the arrangement.

_At the Fujisaki's_

"I guess you could sleep in this room," Nadeshiko said, pointing to a girly room.

"I know," Hebi whispered. "The real Nagihiko."

"That was who you wanted to help, huh?" Nadeshiko said. "The clone thing… That was about me, wasn't it?"

"Can't tell," Hebi said. "Secret."

"If I have even a slimmer of a chance then I'll do my job the best I can," Nadeshiko informed her. Hebi smiled. She already knew that and thought that no human should be without hope. Then she went into the room.

"Someone knows," Rhythm said.

"Doesn't count. She was told," Nadeshiko muttered. "You really want to see me die, don't you?"

"No," Rhythm said, as serious as her could be. "I want Nagihiko to live,"

"Whatever," Nadeshiko sighed and flopped down on her bed. Then she started sniffling. "It's not fair!" She wailed. "Why can't I be me? I'm _not _Nagihiko, but..," She sniffled and it occurred to Rhythm that she was behaving how she was earlier and a little how people thought of Nadeshiko.

"I just want to be me…," Nadeshiko whimpered. "Why is that so hard?"

Then Nadeshiko was called down for dance practice and she immediately put on a happy face and said she was coming. When she got up and left the room, Hebi came in a little after. Her and Rhythm were the only ones who knew about the egg that was lying on her bed. Hebi just smiled to herself. Nagihiko wasn't going to die in the SCHOOL, she reassured Rhythm, Nadeshiko was going to save him soon. Rhythm decided not to argue, because a little hope is always better then none.

**O-kay! Done! I ended it weirdly… Oh, yeah. If I made a typo or grammar mistake while Hebi was speaking, it was on purpose. She's not suppose to be able to speak well. Oh, the Shugo Chara Dokki Doki episode was funny! Hotaru is the complete opposite of Rikka! Anyways, review!**


	4. A day as Nadeshiko and Nagihiko in pain

**Hello people… Here's another chapter… And, if anyone has any ideas for what Nagi's mutations should be (He is in the SCHOOL, remember?) please tell me because I have no idea. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

_With Nadeshiko, at the park_

Nadeshiko sighed, she was about to do something stupid. She really couldn't believe Rhythm had convinced her into doing this. Rhythm had convinced her into acting like a girl for a day, making it sound like a challenge. Nadeshiko sighed; she couldn't believe that Rhythm could do that. It was _Rhythm _for gods' sake! Right now, Nadeshiko was wearing punk clothes that she was surprised she could find and a hat that hid her face. She knew no one would recognize her, especially since she was wearing her hair in a loose braid instead of a pigtail, which would make people automatically assume she was Nadeshiko. Even if, technically, she was.

Nadeshiko thought back to her egg. She was really happy she had one, but it complicated matters. It didn't help her in pretending to be Nagihiko and it would only make it harder. Also, there was the fact that she had gotten a second egg when she had started thinking about dancing. That egg was green and had a picture of a fan on it. It was very different from the first one, a red colored egg with headphones that looked like Rhythm's on it. Nadeshiko sighed, she really didn't care much about having eggs even if she did wonder what they'd be like.

"Yo," Nadeshiko turned and immediately recognized the face. Souma Kukai. Even if Nadeshiko never met him, she had enough of Nagihiko's memory to know who he was.

"What do you want?" Nadeshiko frowned.

"I never saw you here before," Kuki continued, unfazed. "Did you just move?"

"I didn't move here," Nadeshiko said, because it was true. "I kinda lived here for my whole life."

"Really?" Kukai looked surprised. "What, did your parents lock you in their house for your whole life?"

"You could say that," Nadeshiko said, because it sounded close to the truth. "Only I don't have parents,"

"Oh," Kukai looked at her like he hoped she wasn't mad. "Sorry."

"You shouldn't be, I never had them." Nadeshiko looked at his chara. "You want to be some sort of sports star?"

"Kinda what made--," Kukai looked at her, surprised. "You have charas?"

"Not yet." Nadeshiko held out her eggs. "But I know about them."

"How?" Kukai asked.

"Because..," Nadeshiko bit her lip, cursing herself for being so truthful. "My brother has them." If you counted Nagihiko as her brother, then sure.

"Really?" Kukai grinned. "Do you like sports?"

"I've never really played many." Nadeshiko admitted. Kukai looked surprised.

"Well, do want to play soccer with me?" He asked. Nadeshiko hestated for a moment, then nodded.

"Great!" Kukai grinned again. "What's your name?"

"Nade..," Nadeshiko muttered. She didn't know why she was being so truthful.

_At the School_

It hurt all over. He was in constant pain. They said he would be reborn, but he didn't want to. All Nagihiko wanted was to go back to his house and have a normal life. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen. He wondered if Hebi had to go through this. If she did, he was surprised how nice she was. Then Nagihiko wondered where she was. He hoped Hebi was safe. She was so nice to him; it would be a shame if she was hurt. Nagihiko gasped, pain breaking his train of thoughts. All he wanted was this torture to be over. He heard someone coming and heard them laugh.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" The person smirked. "Don't worry, it will soon be over."

Nagihiko didn't say anything; it hurt too much to talk. He wanted Nadeshiko to come back. With Hebi gone, she was the only person who actually cared if he survived. He didn't know why, it would be better for her if he was dead. That way, all she had to do was pretend to be Nagihiko and not worry about if the SCHOOL was going to kill her.

"Can't speak, huh?" Nagihiko's vision was blurring but he could still see a little of the person. "It doesn't matter. We know you won't die. Would you care to ask why?"

"W-w-why?" Nagihiko managed to ask.

"Because of what happened last time you were here," The person sounded amused. "You remember that, don't you?"

"I…," Nagihiko didn't. His head hurt too much to try and remember what happened the first time he came to this horrible place. He didn't want to remember, anyway. Who would?

"You don't remember, do you?" The person smirked. "It doesn't matter. You'll figure it out soon enough."

Nagihiko tried to find the person, but his vision had been reduced to almost complete blackness. His body wasn't working well; he could hardly see, could hardly move, and could hardly speak. Nagihiko punched the ground in front of him, as a last attempt to stay conscious. He knew he would be completely different when he woke up, and he didn't want that to happen.

Then everything went black.

**O-kay! The end of the chapter! Once again, please let me know if you have any suggestions for what happens to Nagi! Cause I got really not clue! Anyways, review!**


	5. Twin Foxes and a realization

**Well, since I don't really have any ideas, I'm gonna use Fate's (TheFateDreamer) The most I got was "well, maybe he could have butterfly wings…?" I blame Yamato Maihime, even though it's epic. I was just asking myself what animal he was most like and always got a butterfly… Wonder why.**

_The SCHOOL_

Nagihiko groaned. He was still a little dizzy and confused. He got up and rubbed his head. Then he saw himself in a mirrar….  
And Nagihiko screamed at what he saw.

_At the Park_

Nadeshiko licked ice cream. Kukai had promised that whoever lost a soccer game would treat the winner to ice cream and she won. Kukai had been surprised when she had admitted she had never had ice cream before. She had told him with cold eyes that it wasn't necessary and where she lived they only kept necessary things. Then she had smiled and said that it wasn't a big deal, even though it kind of was.

"Where you live must be pretty weird." Kukai said. Nadeshiko shrugged.

"I guess it is," She admitted. "But I'm used to it."

"Where _do_ you live, anyway?" Kukai asked. Nadeshiko smiled and put her finger to her lip.

"Se-cr-et." She said and winked. "Bye."

"Your leaving?" Kukai sounded upset which made Nadeshiko want to cry.

"I have to go home. It's a... special occasion." She lied. "And it's best to forget about me."

"Why?" Kukai asked. Nadeshiko sighed.

"If you knew what I did…. What I'm _doing._ You wouldn't like it. Also," Nadeshiko looked at him sadly. "You probably won't ever remember seeing me again."

Before Kukai could ask what she meant, Nadeshiko started running. She was too fast for him to catch up to her, so Kukai just stood there with a hurt expression on his face.

Nadeshiko didn't even look behind her, but she really was wishing that her mission was over. She wanted to be herself… No, then she'd be dead. She couldn't risk that. Why wish for it now? Then, horrified, Nadeshiko realized that she might like Kukai. _But I can't! _She thought. _I'm a heartless clone, made only to be useful. Yes, _Nadeshiko opened the doors to the SCHOOL, _That's all._

_At SCHOOL_

Nagihiko saw Nadeshiko coming in and heard her gasp. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked.

"You don't know?" Nagihiko muttered. "I thought everyone in the school was in some evil league together."

"I heard that they were going to experiment on you, but…," Nadeshiko couldn't help but stare. Nagihiko had gotten fox ears on the top of his head and a matching tail. Also, he had fox paws that had claws on it. His hair looked a little raggy, but that was probably from being at the school for so long. He was painting and one of his eyes looked like a fox's.

"Well maybe you could have warned me." Nagihiko growled. "I don't know, maybe say 'oh yeah and by the way, you might want to prepare to die today' or something like that."

"Sorry," Nadeshiko said, surprising them both. "I lived here my whole life so I didn't realize that it was such a big deal."

"Oh." Nagihiko said, suddenly feeling sorry for her. "I forgot."

"Not surprised." Nadeshiko said, and then she walked over towards the room Nagihiko had been in when they had turned him into a fox boy.

"What are you doing?" Nagihiko asked, surprised.

"I'm your clone." Nadeshiko replied. "I'm supposed to look exactly like you."

And with that, she left Nagihiko staring at the door in surprise.

_The Next Day, at Seiyuu Academy_

Nadeshiko was walking to the Royal Garden when Rima came up to her.  
"Where's Nagihiko?" Rima demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nadeshiko lied. She was wearing a hat today, to hide the side effects from the newest experiment done on her.

"Don't lie," Rima hissed. "I know you aren't him."

"And what would make you say that?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Nagihiko isn't in love with Kukai." Rima replied.

"WHAT?!?" Nadeshiko screamed. "I mean, what would make you think that?"

"I saw you yesterday. It's a good thing he's an idiot." Rima said.

"Okay, if—and just _if_—I'm not Nagihiko then who am I?" Nadeshiko asked.

"A girl taking his place." Rima said, making Nadeshiko sigh.

"Can you guess anything else?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Well, since Rhythm called you 'Nadeshiko' I'm going to guess that's the closest thing to a name you have," Rima replied.

"What? How do you know that?" Nadeshiko asked. "And you knew what I was doing yesterday too… RIMA YOU'RE A STALKER!"

"What?" Rima looked confused, then angry. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A STALKER YOU CROSS DRESSER!"

"You're totally stalking me!" Nadeshiko insisted.

"Shut. Up. You. Stupid. Cross Dresser." Rima hissed.

"Rima?" Amu had come to see what was taking them so long. "Why did you call Nagihiko a crossdresser?"

"I-." Rima began then saw Kukai who asked why Nadeshiko was wearing a hat.

"None of your business," Nadeshiko muttered.

"Come on!" Kukai said, by accidentally knocking her hat off.

Everyone was staring and Tears came to Nadeshiko's eyes.

"Nagihiko what--?" Kukai began but got cut off by Nadeshiko throwing him.

"That's not even my name!" She wailed and started running.

**Wow…. I typed this whole thing during an after school thing… Oh yeah! My friend went crazy and she said, "I woke up three days ago and thought I was going to go crazy and I did." Or something like that…**

**Anyways, review! My friends think I look like a vampire and I can't argue!**


	6. A meeting and an Unexpected Offer

**I got Fang! I'm so haaaapyyy! It's an epic book and awesome! For those of you who still don't understand my craziness, Fang is the latest Maximum Ride book. Apparently Fang's supposed to die… I didn't finish it yet, so I don't know if he does… Anyways, on with the story! Oh yes, Nagi is sort of Fox like. I cannot argue. And he'd make an epic fox-boy!**

_With Nagihiko_

Nagihiko sighed and licked his wounds. He didn't like being a test subject and having to be experimented on everyday. Normally they made him rum from weird creatures that were sort of like Erasers. Instead of being wolves, though, they were bloodhounds out for a chase. And they wanted a fox. The only time they left him alone was when he was too hurt to do anything and that hardly happened. He thought about Nadeshiko for a couple minutes. After she had been turned into something like him she looked…. Different. He couldn't say why, really. Only that before Nadeshiko had pretty much been him only a girl, but after that. Well, she was Nadeshiko. Someone opened the cage door. Nagihiko sighed; he knew what was going to happen next.

_With Hebi_

Hebi looked at Nadeshiko's eggs. She hadn't brought them to school with her. Hebi had a feeling Nadeshiko should have. Hebi picked the eggs up and smiled as best she could. For some reason, she felt Nagihiko would be safe again, soon. Hebi quickly put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants to make her look a little more like a regular human. Hebi walked out the door and went to look for Nadeshiko.

_With The Guardians_

No one had really understood what had just happened. Well, Rima had an idea, but that didn't really count. Kukai couldn't help but think that 'Nagihiko' had looked a lot like the girl he had met the other day. He remembered how he and Utau had gotten into a fight—he didn't even remember why—and went outside to cool off. Then he saw a girl who looked familiar and had a distinct better-then-you attitude.

"Um…," Amu began. "What just happened?"

"Well obviously Nagihiko went crazy." Rima said calmly. Everyone looked at her. "What? Doesn't it make sense?"

"Not at all." Hikaru said.

"Sorry but I gotta agree with Hikaru." Rikka admitted.

"Really? Well, I think it makes more sense then the real reason." Rima said.

"What do you mean?" Everyone looked at Rima with confused expressions.

"Oh, I don't know…," Rima shrugged. "Like, maybe that wasn't Nagihiko?"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"But who else could it be?" Kukai asked.

"Think about it: Who's the one person who looks exactly like Nagihiko?" Rima asked.

"A clone?" Rikka asked. Everyone stared at her.

"Wait… Omigod! Nadeshiko?" Amu exclaimed.

"Well, the funny thing is I'm pretty sure you're both right…," Rima said. Then she decided to explain.

_With Nadeshiko_

Nadeshiko sighed. She shouldn't have overacted. It was probably going to shorten her life by a couple years, or at least a month or two. She was only useful if she could pretend to be Nagihiko and it seemed that it was becoming harder and harder. Nadeshiko sighed again, even if she managed to keep the act up, she couldn't date anyone or anyth—No. Living was her first priority. Who cares about getting a boyfriend when you could get 'retired' any day? She didn't and never did. Besides, she had already experienced love once and the only thing that did for her was get a crazy evil twin after her and make him try and kill his brother. Nadeshiko sniffed, she didn't even know if the SCHOOL had killed him. They probably did. Even if he survived, he would probably be forever crippled and therefore useless.

"Remember me?" Nadeshiko turned sharply and saw a bow with hair that looked like a sort of smoky grey color and green wolf eyes. She narrowed her eyes.

"No one could forget _you, _Micco," Nadeshiko snarled. "Not after what you did."

"I suppose you can't forgive me then, either?" Micco grinned. To Nadeshiko, he looked like a wolf that had spotted his prey. Her.

"I can't." Nadeshiko confirmed. "And I don't plan to."

"You will, one day." Micco smirked. Nadeshiko hated that smirk, like he knew something she didn't. She especially hated it when that was the case.

"Would you like to stop this foolishness?" Micco asked.

"No," Nadeshiko replied immediately. "I don't want to die."

"What if you didn't die?" Micco looked at her.

"Well, obviously that would be ideal," Nadeshiko admitted. "But everyone has to eventually." She had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask.

"But you want to prolong it, right?" Micco asked. "If you do this mission then afterwards you will most likely be discarded. But, if you help me….," Nadeshiko stiffened as Micco came in front of her face. You can live forever."

"What if I don't want to?" Nadeshiko gave a half smile then mentally cursed herself for being so contrary. She did want to live, that was a fact.

"I know you do." Micco smiled. "So, here's the deal; you help me with a mission of mine and I can make sure that no one bothers you or tries to eliminate you."

"And what do you get from this?" Nadeshiko had a feeling she already knew.

"Well, if you go along with my plan then you have marry me." Micco replied.

"…." Nadeshiko gave him a 'look.' "I'm going home." Then she started walking.

"Come on!" Micco groaned. "What the hell's your problem?"

"1-I hate you. 2-You're an idiot." Nadeshiko started listing. "3-You almost killed your brother. Oh yeah, and 4-I'm pretty sure you're a psychopath."

"How dare you!" Micco growled. "I offer you a great deal and you won't agree?"

"A great deal?" Nadeshiko snorts. "I'm never going except anything from you."

"Oi! Fujisaki!" Nadeshiko turned sharply. The Guardians had come.

"Well…," Micco grinned. "Maybe I can force you to except."

"You wouldn't…" Nadeshiko's eyes widened.

"Oh, but I would." Micco smirked. "I wonder how long until they die."

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Nadeshiko yelled and tried to punch him. Micco just smiled and grabbed her fist.

"You could never beat me." He said. "And you never will." Then Micco turned to the Guardians and smirked. He started to change and then.

"NOOOOOOO!" Nadeshiko shouted.

**And you will never know what happens next! Until the next chapter, at least. I made a chapter about absolutely nothing… Nade and Micco are probably gonna get into a fight next chapter… Anyways, review! I'll probably reveal more about who Micco is!**


	7. Flashbacks and Fights

**Ah! Updated at last! Well, sorry for the wait, but I was **_**really **_**delaying this… I wrote a whole other story and now I'm going back to this… Ehehe, sorry…. Anyways, on to the story! I'm sure all you people who actually read this want to know what happens!**

_Where we Left off…_

"Don't hurt them!" Nadeshiko cried. Micco just turned at her and smiled. He had changed into a half wolf creature. Not exactly an Eraser, but still very deadly.

"Oh but why not?" Micco's face twisted into a grin. "I just want to play."

"What the heck?" Kukai shouted. "What's going on, Nagihiko?"

"How amusing." Micco laughed. "They still haven't figured it out?"

Nadeshiko just stared at him with a pained expression. "What happened to you Micco? Why would you want to do this?"

"Why?" Micco tilted his head. "I'm just helping your mission. I'll make them forget the whole thing and you'll learn to hate humans again."

"Nagihiko?" Amu asked. "What's he talking about?"

"That's…. Not my name." Nadeshiko whispered. She gave Micco a sad look then turned at the Guardians. "My name…. The one that we decided on… is Nadeshiko."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kukai asked. "Didn't you say that…?"

"He did say that." Nadeshiko agreed. "But even though I knew about him since the moment I was created, he never knew I existed until a little bit."

"Created? Him?" Tadese frowned. "What are you talking about, Fujisaki-san?"

"Shall I explain?" The look on Micco's face was the look of an animal cornering it's prey, a sure kill. "This person has been pretending to be Fujisaki Nagihiko. In reality, all she is a failed clone. She was created for only one mission. When she completes it, she'll probably be useless and deleted."

"Shut up!" Nadeshiko yelled. She was remembering the day that she had met him, the day she had first opened her eyes…

_Flashback_

"It's done." A scientist said. "Preparing the brain link."

Nadeshiko opened her eyes. Who was she? What was she? People were all around her. She didn't like them; they didn't look like they would care about her. Nadeshiko blinked as memories flew past her eyes. They weren't hers… Were they?

"The clone's flawed." Someone said simply. Were they talking about her?

"I can see that." Another muttered. "I guess she's useless."

Nadeshiko looked down and realized she was naked. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling she should be bothered by it.

"Excuse me," A boy spoke up. He was about the same height as Nadeshiko. She thought he looked nice, "But won't that be better? Considering the life of who she has been cloned after, won't it make it more bearable if it's a girl?"

"I-." Nadeshiko's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know what talking was, not at that moment. "Who… Am I?"

"I suppose you're right." The people were ignoring her, but she wasn't surprised. "She'll become you're responsibility."

"I'm fine with that." The boy nodded. "But can you bring her some clothes?"

"Clo-thes?" Nadeshiko tilted her head. She had a faint recollection of what that was, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Someone put something over her head and pushed it down. Nadeshiko examined it. It was red and covered her chest down to her knees. "Pretty dress." Nadeshiko said, not even entirely sure what it was.

"Come here." The boy said, giving her his hand. She took it. "Follow me."

"Nii-san, who is that?" A boy who looked like the first looked at Nadeshiko in surprise.

"I am….," Nadeshiko frowned. "I don't know."

"What _do_ you know?" The first boy asked pleasantly. Nadeshiko decided she liked him. He saved her, but she wasn't exactly sure why or from what.

"There was a boy," Nadeshiko began, "He… He looked just like me, I think. Sometimes he would have to dress up as a girl and call himself 'Nadeshiko' but it wasn't his real name."

"Well, then you should be Nadeshiko," The boy laughed, "You're a girl version of him, aren't you?"

"Exact replica," Nadeshiko agreed, "Only a girl." She hardly knew what she was talking about, "Who are you?"

"Me?" The boy grinned, "Micci. The boy over there," He pointed to his look-alike, "Is my twin, Micco. We spell it so it looks similar."

"Hello," Micco frowned, "You were just created weren't you?"

Nadeshiko tilted her head. She was here now, but she hadn't been a few minutes ago. Was that what Micco meant?

"She was supposed to be a guy," Micci explained to his brother, "They called her a failed clone. I couldn't let her be eliminated, so I spoke up and well…."

"We're her baby sitters," Micco frowned. He looked at Nadeshiko, "All right. You can stay with us. Just remember, if you try anything here, it normally ends up in death."

"What is death?" Nadeshiko asked.

"A bad thing," Micci replied, "Where you can't speak to the people who aren't."

"Then I won't die," Nadeshiko wanted to spend more time with the boys with similar names.

_End of flashback_

"I'm sorry I tricked you," Nadeshiko said. She meant it, even though she hardly ever did, "But I had to, it was my mission, the reason for my flawed existence."

"Oh, stop with the 'woe is me' crap," Micco snarled, "You probably were happy for that malfunction. Because of that, you got to meet _Micci_." He said his brother's name like it was a horrible thing not even worth mentioning.

"Even though I am glad I met Micci," Nadeshiko growled, landing a kick into Micco's face, "You make me regret meeting you with each year!"

Micco howled in pain and ran towards Nadeshiko. Even though he had a lot of brute strength, his speed was no match for Nadeshiko's.

"I knew you weren't Nagihiko," Rima nodded, "And why are you trying so hard to save us? It's not like we're _your _friends."

"Rima!" Amu exclaimed.

"No, she's right." Nadeshiko admitted, "You hardly know me, but you're all so nice…" She dodged a punch from Micco, "I just _can't _let anything happen to you."

"We should at least help you!" Rikka insisted.

"It would be pointless," Hikaru replied, "She'd end up worrying about our safety and would end up just getting even more injured."

"Smart kid," Nadeshiko smirked. She ducked then hit Micco in the gut.

"You know….," Rima began, "I was pretty close to the truth."

"Oh," Nadeshiko shrugged, then kicked behind her as Micco got back up, "I had a feeling you might."

Micco roared angrily. The trances of human intelligence were vanishing from his eyes and he was becoming even more of a wolf. He slashed Nadeshiko, who screamed. Blood was pouring from a wound on her stomach, she was getting dizzy.

"Damn you, Micco," She murmured, dazed, "You used to be so nice…"

"Nice doesn't let you live," Micco gave a strange warped smile. He raised his hand above Nadeshiko and…

"Juggling Party!" Rima yelled, clonking the former human on the head with several pins. She had gone into her charanari while Nadeshiko was busy fighting.

"Nadeshiko!" Amu ran up to the girl, "Are you alright?"

"No," Nadeshiko coughed up blood, "But I'll live. I always do."

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Micco screamed. He didn't sound like a human. His voice was warped and wolfish.

Amu's eyes widened. Would he really try and kill her?

She didn't have to find out.

Hebi came.

"Need help?" Wings sprouted out of the sweatshirt, tearing it. Hebi offered her hand to Amu and Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko didn't take it. Instead, she fainted.

_Flashback_

Micco and Micci had taught Nadeshiko how to fight. She learned how to use a Nagata, partially as a joke. She also fist fought against both brothers regularly.

"You're amazing, Nade," Micci would smile, his face bruised.

"I'm not as good as you," She would reply with a smirk, "Not yet, anyway."

"You're lucky," Micco would always sigh, "You never have to fight erasers…"

"She might have to, one day," Micco would reply. There was no such thing as lies, not even little white lies, not there. They knew they were going to die. And, they knew that at one point, erasers might be the ones to do it. Unless they got out.

"If that day comes," Nadeshiko would declare, smiling, "I'll beat them all up and we'll live somewhere far away!"

"Where?" Micci would grin.

"A seashore! And island! Paris, maybe France!" They had taught Nadeshiko all about the world and what was in it. In turn, she would say what they were like, trying to figure it out from Nagihiko's memory, "And we'll all have ice cream!"

"Yeah!" The twins would pump there fists, laughing.

Then one day, Micco made it so Micci couldn't laugh anymore. She still remembered the look on his face, like he knew he was going to die.

"Nadeshiko….," Micci had whispered in a hoarse voice. There was so much blood, she couldn't believe it.

"Why?" Nadeshiko turned to Micco, tears in her eyes, "He was your brother!"

"You loved him," Micco replied simply, "And you wouldn't become mine."

Love was something Nadeshiko couldn't afford to have. Not if it came out like this. Tears fell from her eyes.

"You're a monster."

**And the chapter ends there! I'm really, **_**really**_** sorry I didn't upload. I'll try and upload more, but… My brother likes to steal my computer and play FusionFalls on cartoonnetwork…. Anyways, review, I guess…**


	8. And Fang comes

**Finally! I'm so lazy…. Eh, but no one reads this so it's fine, really…. Anyways, Fang will make an appearance! Someone asked if there was going to be any of the original characters, so….. Anyways, here we go!**

_Somewhere in Town_

Fang was walking around. He wasn't sure why he was in Japan; he just sort of ended up there. But, it made him find out an interesting fact; he could learn languages in a couple days. Apparently, it was one of his mutations or something. Then, out of no where, he heard a girl's voice.

_Please come, she may need your help, _The voice said in her head.

_Sure, why not? _Fang agreed. He was so used to Angel, he didn't even pause to wonder if he had finally lost it. He just started running to an elementary school, somehow knowing that was where he was supposed to be.

_At Seiyuu Academy_

"Damn you, you bug!" Micco snarled at Hebi.

"'M no bug," Hebi gave her version of a smirk, which looked painful, "Dragon."

"No," Micco spat at her, "You're a _freak_!"

"And you aren't?" Nadeshiko muttered as Amu helped her to her feet. Meanwhile, Hebi and Micco had somehow managed to get into a heated fight.

Hebi was in the air, speeding and dodging with ease.

"Stop dodging!" Micco ordered. Hebi just grinned and bit him. He howled—literally—in pain. Just then, a black haired teenage boy came.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, obviously shocked.

"Long story…," Hebi shrugged, "You gon'a 'elp?"

"Depends," Fang replied, realizing Hebi was the voice he heard, "You the good guys?"

Micco roared and tried to slash Fang, who dodged and grabbed Micco's furry arm. Hebi looked at Rima who got out her tightrope dancer rope.

"Tightrope Dancer!" She cried, roping Micco up tightly, "He's pretty strong… I don't know if I can hold him long!"

"S' fine," Hebi grinned and stared into Micco's eyes, he roared again then crumpled and fainted.

"What the-?" Fang looked surprised. He turned at Hebi, "What did you do?"

"Nothin' much," Hebi looked happy, "Jus' gave hi' a…. sorta li' a nih'mare."

"Can we drag him somewhere?" Nadeshiko asked, "It'll make me feel better."

"…. Um…," Amu stared at her, along with several other guardian members.

"What?" Nadeshiko said, defensively, "I lived as an experiment for my whole life. I have problems."

"What are you exactly?" Fang asked.

"A clone of a boy with fox ears and a tail," Nadeshiko replied, "Anyways, we should make sure he's tied up tight for when he wakes up,"

"A muzzle might help," Rima suggested. Nadeshiko looked at her, then shrugged.

"Well, I don't have one on me, but if you happen to, why not?" She replied.

"I'll get a couple ropes," Fang said, then hurried away.

When Micco regained consciousness, he was hanging upside-down from the Royal Garden's roof. Or one of the pillars at least. Both Kuukai and Nadeshiko—whose wounds had been bandaged up—had bats. Fang, however, had a razor. Because he's Fangalicious.

"So, now we say 'Tell us everything you know if you value your life!'" Nadeshiko grinned, "Or something. Sound about right?"

"Whatever you want me to tell you, I won't!" Micco growled, "I've had worse!"

"B-but Micco-kun!" Nadeshiko said in a fake innocent tone, "Weren't you the one who said that I'd never go to hell because I'd take over?" Kuukai laughed.

"That was years ago!" Micco protested, "Besides, what could you possibly do to _me _with baseball bats?"

"Do you really want to know?" Nadeshiko had an evil look on her face, like a mad Nagihiko.

"Whatever you do, I still won't tell, you stupid tomboy crossdresser!" Micco shouted.

"I wonder how long it takes to break someone's bone with a baseball bat…." Nadeshiko mused.

"I'd say just a couple hours, if it was you," Rima replied. Nadeshiko gave an evil grin. Micco looked slightly afraid.

"So, question one," Fang said calmly as Kuukai swung at Micco, "Why'd you attack….. This girl?"

"Nadeshiko," Nadeshiko informed him. Fang nodded.

"Why I was attacking that bitch? It's because she's a bitch!" Micco growled. Nadeshiko had an upset expression on her face and slammed her bat on Micco.

"Sorry," She smiled, "My hand slipped."

It went on like that for a little while.

_At the School_

Nagihiko sighed, everything hurt. He could hardly even move. The cages around him stank with blood. He wondered if he was the only one alive. Then he heard a moan near him. Well, maybe not.

"He…llo?" He called.

"So someone else is alive in here," A boy's voice said calmly.

"It would seem that way~Nyan." A girl agreed. Nagihiko later guessed she probably had some cat DNA because, if nothing else, she made a meowing like sound at the end of every sentence.

"Who are you?" Nagihiko asked, "Both of you."

"Pounce."

"Purrrrr….," The girl said it in a way that made it seem like she was actually purring.

"Excuse me?" Nagihiko frowned.

"Her name is Purr," Pounce explained, "She just has a speech impediment. Who are you, by the way?"

"Fujisaki Nagihiko." Nagihiko replied, while thinking Purr had a very interesting speech impediment.

"Aw….," Purr sighed, "You gotta name."

"I guess you haven't been here long?" Pounce inquired.

"A couple months when I was younger and a few weeks now," Nagihiko replied.

"You came _back_?" Pounce wasn't a complex person. To him, the only thing worse then coming to the school was coming back.

"It seems that way."

"Don't worry~ nya. If you made it out once, you'll make it out again~ nya," Purr was even simpler then Pounce.

"You think so?" Nagihiko smiled.

"Yeah," Purr replied, "And when they do, will you ask them to help us too?"

"Sure," Nagihiko smiled, "I wouldn't want to leave anyone here!"

_Back at Seiyuu_

"I know who you are! You're Fang, former member of Maximum's flock and currently wandering." Nadeshiko replied as if this was common news. Somehow, Micco had escaped and Nadeshiko and Fang ended up in a conversation.

"And you know this how…?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"You guys are pretty popular here," Nadeshiko smiled, "After all, you guys destroyed the school in America."

"Thanks?" Fang looked a bit amused.

"It's not a compliment, it's a fact," Nadeshiko retorted.

"Oh! Nadeshiko, you never told us what happened to Nagihiko, did you?" Amu asked, interrupting her.

"He's… probably at the school," Nadeshiko admitted, "It's a horrible place…,"

"Then we just have to save him." Rima replied.

Nadeshiko sighed. It wasn't that easy. But, they'd try and save him anyway.

"Fine," She nodded, "I'll help you."

**Weeeeeeeell. That chapter sucked. XD I ended up typing most of it while I was sick… Normally my mom doesn't let me on the computer, but I guess today was an exception.. **


End file.
